Those Dreaded High School Days
by chocolate rules
Summary: Title Speaks for itself. Hope you all like it. No slash Ever. Drug use mentioned nothing more. R & R. PreSeries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hello! Hope everyone's super!

Here's a nice little Two-Shot about my fave. Winchester and well i don;t really know what i was trying to prove with this, but it was fun. And that's all that matters!

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Mr. Moore and Ms. Ives are mine. So is the school. If there's really a school Grand View High, than I'm sorry...and if you ever see the boys there don't hestitate to call me...just a little humor after a long day.

Anyway...Enjoy!

Chapter 1

John Winchester walked through the halls of Grand View High. It reminded him so much of his own high school back in Kansas. He almost smiled at the memory until a beautiful blond girl passed by him. His mind s witched back to Mary, his high school sweetheart. Thinking of Mary nowadays made him remember the fire and want to hunt. Hunting was what he should be doing now, John thought as he turned towards the principal's office.

Sitting outside the room was his son. The sixteen year old was staring up to the ceiling , his eyes worlds away. But as John reached him, he stirred. The young hunter's trained ear had not missed the approaching footsteps. As John went to sit beside his son, the door opened and the principal, Mr. Moore, along with the school psychiatrist, Ms. Ives, called them in.

"Mr. Winchester, I know your time is valuable and," Ms. Ives continued from her standing position beside the desk. She looked directly at the young man. "I have been reminded of your child's ripe age and ability to care for himself. But do _you_ happen to know of his current whereabouts throughout this past week?"

The young man sighed. What did they expect would come out of this? His father wasn't going to hit him or ground him or yell at him. None of this mattered.

"I'm guessing, that he wasn't here then," John replied. Why couldn't shrinks just up and say what the meant?

"No, Mr. Winchester, your son choose _not _to attend this week. After three days, and with no parental explanation, we tend to worry about our students."

The young man shifted lower into his seat, Get on with the damn program already!

"Dean," Ms. Ives turned on him now. Her eyes full of questions, his full of hate. "Would you care to tell your father, since you wouldn't tell us, where you've been for four days?"

"Not really," Dean said. He knew his father wouldn't mind his missing school, but he didn't want him to know what he'd been doing. Especially since John had told him he was too young.

"Mr. Winchester," Mr. Moore finally piped in. He was a tall man, like John and he straightened himself behind his desk as if readying to make a speech. "You understand our concern, yes? Your son has only been in our system for two months. He had decent transcript grades and testing scores. We assumed that it was perhaps his lack of knowledge in our own system for his grade desertion. But going from an A to a D in history is not at all that common. We had tried to previously talk with you regarding this matter, until _this _happened."

"Dean," Ms. Ives continued looking at the melting bored figure. No response came. "Dean, we all understand a move can be hard but you need to let us help you."

To the thought of them helping him, or maybe it was the thought that after 12 tears of constantly moving- now he'd have trouble- Dean laughed.

John wasn't as amused. In the first place, he did have a job to do - even if it wasn't a conventional one. Secondly, and what angered him the most, was that Dean had been lying to him. Everyday this month John Winchester had arrived home in time to see his sons, fix them dinner and assure himself they were safely sleeping. Everyday, he'd ask them about their day. Sammy was always the first to pipe up- telling about everything he'd learned and whatever funny thing a kid did or how Dean had said okay to driving him and a friend to the movies or to the park. Dean was different, Dean's days were always, "Fine" or "Failed a test, aced another" - nothing about not going. Heck, he didn't mind his eldest playing hooky. He'd be worried if it'd been Sammy, but being lied to he didn't take so lightly.

"Dean," John turned on his son. The grin the boy had worn before now disappeared as the sixteen year old hung his head down. "Do you mind telling me where you've been?"

Dean started shaking his leg. He'd had this conversation with Ms. Ives. She'd asked him that a million times but each time he had come up with a sarcastic answer. _I was here, all along _or after her ten minute speech of teen drug issues he'd sighed and said _Yep, been drugged and so high that I lost my way here._ But if he even thought about replying like that to his father, well he'd wish he'd been on drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chap 2...the conclusion...Please, pretty please review.

Same diclaimer, but if you need it:

Disclaimer: I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Mr. Moore and Ms. Ives are mine. So is the school. If there's really a school Grand View High, than I'm sorry...and if you ever see the boys there don't hestitate to call me...just a little humor after a long day.

Chapter 2

"Dean," his father warned. John Winchester was losing his patience. Dean knew where his father should be right now and it wasn't here. He edged closer to his son. Dean was determined not to meet his father's lies. He knew how to lie, but his father was one of the two people he had never been able to lie to, the other being Sammy. If he lied to his father's eyes, John would know and he'd want the truth. But if his father found out the truth without the presence of witnesses Dean might not live to see another day. "Dean!"

"Driving," he found himself saying. He still stared at the floor.

"Driving?" Ms. Ives asked. "Where?"

"Around" _Don't make eye contact._

"Do you have a driver's license?" Mr. Moore sounded concerned. Dean wondered why, he even almost looked up to him,

"Yeah," and as if he needed to prove something, "and a car."

"Your own car! Mr. Winchester, is your son allowed to rampaged with this vehicle?"

"It was a birthday present about two weeks back. And he's allowed to drive it yeah." But John still had his attention focused on his son, this was in no way the whole story. "Where did you go Dean?"

"Around." Dean said again, he was barely heard though as he was pleading for his father to accept the answer.

"Dean…" John threatened. Dean didn't know what he threatened with, but he feared his father. He, unlike many guys his age, actually knew what his father was capable of.

"Around the state." Dean tried, a little clearer this time.

"Where, Dean?" John's voice was almost dark now, didn't he know how much time this was taking. He was going to pay for this. Ms. Ives and Mr. Moore sat quietly, they didn't feel invited into the conversation any longer. Dean had heard the tone in his father's voice, the one he used when he was really pissed off. He had to spill it now or face the consequences. But, he wasn't sure which consequences he'd come out better from" not telling his father or telling his father he had deliberately disobeyed him.

Dean Winchester took a deep breath, sat up and looked at his father. "I stopped wherever I was needed."

The two school personals had no idea what that meant, but they did notice that this made John tense up. The flash of worry gone from his eyes in a second and overcome with anger.

"What?" John said in the same ark tone he had used before.

"I went around the state and… and stopped where I could…hunt." Dean would have felt relieved had it not meant that he knew the worse was only just getting ready to happen.

"You did what?" John almost whispered back to Dean. Almost instinctively, Dean looked back down again. Here it comes. "How many times, did I tell you, you couldn't? How many times did I warn you against that?" John still whispered, but louder now and the principal and school psychiatrist could hear him.

"A lot."

"And you still went ahead and did it?" John nodded. He sat back on his chair, wondering what he was going top do next. He hated the thought that Dean had gone and done what he'd been threatening to do for years. John knew Dean was more than well trained but he was still a child after all.

After Dean had sneaked himself out at the age of 10 and gone looking for a water wrath he'd read up on, John had made it clear t o Dean that he was never, ever to go on a mission solo. Dean had replied that John went on solo missions all the time, and then Dean had said what really had scared John that night. He wasn't alone, he had Sammy to watch his back. Upon further inspection, John found Dean's knife in Sammy's trembling hands. The six year old had been trying to hide it behind him and started to cry when he'd been discovered. Sammy cried out that it wasn't Dean's fault, he had wanted to check it out. John had made them both swear to not go hunting again, unless he had told them to.

John looked up to his sixteen year old son. He wondered what had caused Dean to disobey him now. He didn't even want to think Sammy was behind this too.

"How did you find him?" John said. Both Ms Ives and Mr. Moore were surprised to be spoken to.

"Umm, the cops caught him speeding, when they pulled him over, they noticed he was only sixteen and they called us here and we told them to bring him here. They usually bring students who play hooky to their respective school so we can call the parents." Mr. Moore replied.

"The cops, Dean. You were caught by the cops. Great."

"I didn't mean to get caught." He hadn't meant to get caught speeding, playing hooky, and he especially not meant to get caught hunting.

"But you were, and you are." John sneered towards Dean. "This was because of the car wasn't it?" Dean thought this over. Heck, he was already in trouble, might as well. Dean shook his head no.

"Just made it easier." Dean replied, he'd been going searching for ghost for years. He didn't really want to handle anything but the ghosts right now. John glared at him, but Dean didn't look away. Finally, John nodded. Dean held his breath.

"Okay than, no car. That'll make it all the harder."

"But not impossible," Dean yelled suddenly. "When I first went at 13, I had no car. And when I tried again in the next city, and a year later." _Stop, Dean. This can't get any better._

"I'm real disappointed Dean." and after a pause John looked back at the principal "Can I take him with me now?"

God, no! Say no! Dean's leg started shaking again, but this time he was aware of it. He stopped and took a breath. Mr. Moore shrugged. This was Dean's last chance to get everything out without an instant repercussion.

"He's suspended for three days and …"

"I haven't been here a week and your punishment is to not make me come an extra three days? Does that even make sense to you?"

"Dean!" John yelled this time, infuriated that his son had no care for authority. He knew he was to blame for this, but he'd also taught his sons to respect them when they were present.

"I'm just saying, it makes no sense. It's stupid! Hell we might not even be here in three days!" John had enough. He walked up to Dean, _How could he do this,_ grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Fear struck Dean and again and he was silent.

"Let's go, then." John said leading Dean to the door. He let go of Dean and turned back to Ms. Ives and Mr. Moore, who had risen when John had grasped Dean. "I apologize for all the trouble Dean's caused. He doesn't realize there's consequences in life half of the time. I'm sorry we took up so much of your time."

"No need to worry, we understand, troubled teens. Dean looked up annoyed but knew better than to breath let alone speak from the look on John's face. He turned and began to take the last five steps to the door.

John caught Dean by the arm before he even took a step away. Dean tugged at his arm and looked horrified as John reached to his backside. John pulled out Dean's car keys. He released Dean, who looked like he would've welcomed a beating versus his beautiful car being taken away.

"Will it be fine for his car to remain her while he's on suspension?" Horror, terror and anguish filled Dean's now wide open eyes. It was Friday, He's suspension was for Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Six day. Six days without his precious car. Was it too late to say he was sorry?

John watched as Dean walked heavily to his truck. He passed his Impala and without looking at it, Dean placed a hand on it almost saying goodbye. John went straight to his truck, Dean still standing beside the Chevy.

"Dean!" John called out his warning, and Dean looked up, out of his trance. He slowly stepped into the truck. John started the car and headed to their apartment. Dean sat in silent disbelief. They arrived at their apartment and John turned off the car and began to open the door.

"Dad?"

"Dean?"

"Of all the things you can do to me, why the car?"

"Why would you go hunting, even after I made you swear no to?"

"Wanted to prove I could. It wasn't anything dangerous, honest. It was just a little spirit, of a girl. Sammy's age. She wasn't even killing anyone, just scaring them."

"Why did you go then? Or, better yet, why didn't you tell me about it?" Dean shrugged. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You were too busy." It was the truth. Even if John had made it home for the most part this month, he hadn't stopped working. He's gone in, cooked them dinner and while they all ate , he'd ask them about their day. Thinking back, Dean hadn't looked him in the eyes throughout any of these conversations. Had he been so lodged into his hunt that he'd actually l;ost touch with his eldest son?

"And all those trips Sam mentioned?"

"Most of them were true, some of them were a coverup."

"Did he go with you?"

"Sammy went one time, that's how we talked to her. Sammy's got a way with people." Dean smiled. He remembered how Sammy had shock with fright beside him. How the girl would only talk to him. How in the car, after Dean had congratulated Sammy on begin brave, he had broke down and cried. Sammy sure had a way with people. Especially Dean.

"Don't do it again. You understand what kind of trouble you got yourself into! What if something bad had happened to you Dean? I wouldn't even know where to look for you!"

"If something had happened, and I was going to be late or something, I called Sammy. But I was only late the first day, the second he wanted to go with me. The other day's I got back real early. You were never even bothered. I can handle this, Dad The hunting. Sammy. I can and I knew I have to. I take care of it all when you're gone. You trained me yourself, if you don't trust that, the only one your not trusting is you. I trust you, and Sammy trust me." Dean got really quiet. He looked up at his father. John had looked like he'd gotten all that. Dean sighed. "Who do you trust, Dad?" John looked down, he thought about that for a second. He grinned up at his son. _Who even know?_ He opened his door and was grateful that Dean followed suit.

"Dean, you know nothing's going to happen to that precious car of yours, right?" John could swear he heard a whimper from his son. He had to smile in spite of himself.

Tada! Love you all for reading! Love you more for reviewing!


End file.
